


Сказки тетушки Мито

by Celiett



Series: ==> Become a HUNTER [3]
Category: Homestuck, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Jade Mito, Olive Gon, Trolls, Trollstuck
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett
Summary: Все придуманные тетушкой Мито истории, которые помнил Гон, начинались одинаково.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано на WTF Kombat 2016.  
> упоминается учение Неклейменного.

Все сказки тетушки Мито начинались одинаково. Нет, не те, которые обычно читают маленьким троллям из толстых книжек с картинками, но «свои собственные», придуманные от начала и до самого конца. Такие сказки тетушка Мито рассказывала крайне редко. И даже не потому, что любила Гона не достаточно сильно, как должна бы любить, будучи его настоящим родителем. 

Но сам Гон никогда бы не пожелал замены для тетушки Мито. И именно поэтому всегда с удивлением замирал, заслышав разговоры соседок.

– Бедняжка, – шептали они, разглядывая его разбитые коленки и порванную футболку, – как же тебе не повезло…

Они много чего говорили, смотрели на Гона снисходительно и грустно. И почти всегда угощали чем-то вкусным: яблоками, домашними сладостями, чем-то другим, что, по их мнению, Гон видел только на прилавках магазинов. 

Откуда же им было знать, что все их подачки в итоге оказывались выброшенными в ближайшую канаву. 

Тетушку Мито не любили по многим причинам. Она была слишком неправильной по меркам других одиноких соседок. Слишком сильной. Слишком независимой. Слишком набожной. А последнее на Китовом Острове уже несколько лет как стали считать пережитком прошлого.

Гона не слишком сильно волновало чужое мнение. Ровно, как и не мешали строгие наказы каждые выходные посещать церковь. В конце концов, традиции у каждой семьи были по-своему особенные.

 

Гон прекрасно помнил день, когда тетушка впервые решила отвести его на воскресную мессу. Помнил, как обомлел, переступив порог невзрачного на первый взгляд здания, готового, как ему всегда казалось, развалиться от первого порыва ветра. И с каким восторгом потом крутил головой по сторонам, стремясь рассмотреть все-все-все: каждый рисунок на стенах и потолке, каждый красочный витраж, каждого замершего рядом тролля. 

Гон помнил и то, как сильно ему жали новенькие туфли. И какой красивой казалась сидящая рядом тетушка, кутающаяся в изумрудную шаль. 

Ощущение сказки не покидало его до самого вечера.

Этой ночью тетушка Мито впервые рассказала ему «свою» сказку. Присев рядом, она обняла его крепко-крепко и начала тихим голосом, будто бы доверяя Гону свой самый сокровенный секрет.

– Однажды, давным-давно, на свет появился маленький тролль, который искренне верил, что способен изменить этот мир к лучшему…

Это был первый раз, когда Гон услышал историю Неклейменного, тролля, до самого последнего вздоха оставшегося непоколебимым в своей вере. 

 

– О чем ты только думал?!

Его лицо, мокрое от слез и дождя, обхватили чужие ладони. Гон охнул, – прикосновение обожгло озябшие щеки – но лишь опустил взгляд в пол, не решаясь ответить.

А она стояла перед ним, смотрела так яростно, так строго, что становилось лишь страшнее. 

– Гон, ты же мог утонуть. Почему ты не вернулся, когда начался ливень?

Она ощупывала его, гладила, осматривала, точно беспомощную личинку, пытаясь хоть как-то успокоить разыгравшуюся за эти беспокойные часы фантазию. Она даже ничего не сказала на обломленный рог, до сих пор пульсирующий болью. А Гон продолжал стоять, сжимая кулаки и силясь не зарыдать прямо здесь, перед любимой тетушкой и приведшим его домой незнакомым троллем. 

В этот момент Гону было слишком сложно понять, кого из них он боялся и стыдился больше. 

Он прекрасно знал, чем грозили затянувшиеся дожди. И что однажды предупреждения о том, что тихая речушка, в которой всегда можно было вдоволь поудить рыбу, выйдет из берегов и затопит все на своем пути, перестанут быть пустыми словами. Но разве Гон, столь уверенный в том, что ничего плохого с ним не может случиться, мог позабыть о накануне оставленной там рыболовной сети, которая принадлежала еще его отцу. Страх потерять ее оказался гораздо сильнее страха перед взбушевавшейся стихией. 

Наконец, тетушка выпустила его и, отступив назад, судорожно выдохнула: 

– Хорошо… Иди в ванную. Тебе нужно немедленно согреться.

Гону и в самом деле стало теплее: дрожь исчезла, зубы перестали стучать, но… но стоило только подумать о предстоящем разговоре с тетушкой, как все внутри холодело.

Но Гон ведь должен это сделать. Разве не тетушка Мито учила его всегда отвечать за собственные ошибки?

Гон нашел ее внизу, бессильно плачущей под ликом Великой Матери. Знак Уравнителя дрожал в ее сведенной судорогой пальцах. 

Еще никогда Гон не видел тетушку Мито настолько слабой, настолько уязвимой. Еще никогда ему не было так сложно просто приблизиться к ней, сказать что-то ободряющее, что все хорошо, он здесь и больше никогда-никогда не заставит ее волноваться и плакать. А рог… ну Гон же еще растет! Значит и рог должен вырасти тоже…

Она поняла его без слов, единожды подняв взгляд. А потом – обняла так крепко, как, кажется, еще не обнимала никогда. 

Они долго сидели в абсолютном молчании, вслушиваясь, как где-то за стенами их дома, наконец, затихает буря. 

– Однажды, давным-давно, – звуки голоса тетушки зазвенели в тишине комнаты, – на свете жил один тролль… жила… да, жила. Однажды, она решила, что больше никому не нужна. И тогда она решила сбежать, сбежать так далеко, как только смогут ее унести ноги… Чтобы никто-никто ее не нашел. Потому что она верила, что если никто ее не найдет, то, рано или поздно, о ней все позабудут. А если это случится… то разве кто-то сможет сказать, что она и в самом деле была?.. 

– Но это неправильно… – едва слышно прошептал Гон. Собственное дыхание казалось ему оглушающе громким. – Тетушка… ее ведь нашли потом?

Легкая улыбка скользнула по ее лицу. Пальцами она коснулась острого краюшка обломленного рога, огладила его нежно. А потом коротко поцеловала Гона в лоб. 

– Да. Конечно же, нашли. 

Иначе бы это была совсем не счастливая сказка. 

 

Смеркалось. Гон широко зевнул, перекатился на бок, подминая под себя свежую, еще влажную от росы траву. 

– Пять с половиной оборотов, тетушка, – недовольно протянул он. – Отцу было столько же, когда он решил уйти из дома. 

Разговаривать на эту тему тетушка Мито не любила больше всего. Она лишь громко фыркнула, в последний раз встряхнув влажное после стирки белье.

– Твоя бабушка тоже не сразу согласилась его отпустить, – возразила она.

Неплохая зацепка!

– Значит, нужно только договориться?

Гон резко сел. Но, только заглянув в лицо тетушки, поймал себя на одной мысли: она смотрела на него так, будто бы давно ждала дня, когда Гон захочет уйти. Как когда-то ушел его отец.

– Однажды, давным-давно, – с улыбкой произнесла она, – Джин поспорил, что сумеет поймать Хозяина Озера…

 

Все придуманные тетушкой Мито истории, которые помнил Гон, начинались одинаково.  
Вот только он слишком поздно понял, что сказками они никогда и не были.


End file.
